The present invention relates to the railway vehicle industry and more particularly to a process and a system capable of calming the oscillatory motions of the railway vehicle body independently of the disturbances created by the geometrical imperfections of the rails.
French Patent filed on Dec. 3, 1984 under the No. 84-18377 (2,574,036) describes a damping device for the body of a railway vehicle based on the measurement of the body acceleration and the direction of the relative displacement between the body and the rolling element. It consists of reducing--or even eliminating--the action of the dampers placed between the body and the rolling element during the phases of the motion during which the action of these dampers, if it were maintained, would result in maintaining the pulsating motions rather than suppressing them owing to the motions pertaining to the rolling element to which these dampers are attached.